


More Than Chocolate?

by typewriterlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriterlights/pseuds/typewriterlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a V-day surprise for Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a loser. You don't have tell me. I wrote this in the doctor's office waiting room in under an hour. My friend told me to write it. Blame her.

“Oh no, it's valentines day.”

These were the first words that Phil Lester groaned on the morning of February 14th. It wasn't that Phil hated on valentines day or anything, it was just that he had forgotten to get something for his totally awesome flatmate/boyfriend Dan. What kind of boyfriend forgets to get their special someone a gift on a day dedicated to love? Phil didn't want to be that person. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and stretched out his strangely long limbs. (They were seriously long and giant like.) Phil made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a bright t-shirt. Basically what he wore every day.

As Phil left his room, he peered into Dan's room just to make sure the younger man was still still sleeping, and wouldn't notice the elder’s absence. Phil silently thanked the internet for existing, and for keeping Dan awake into the early hours of the morning, leaving him dead tired at the time that most people woke up. Phil put on his big space coat, quietly opened the apartment door, and made his exit.

As soon as he got outside he came to the alarming realization that he had no idea what to get for his boyfriend. He knew what Dan liked, of course, but he wasn't completely sure what would show his affection best. Phil decided to take the tube into London, and just walk around the shops until he found something he thought Dan would like.

Phil thought for a second about giving him a house plant, but thought better of it. After all, a plant would be more for Phil than for Dan. Phil knew that Dan had more than enough black clothing, an overload of weird anime merch from their trip to japan, and tons of iTunes gift cards left over from Christmas.

Phil had been out for an hour, and was almost ready just to give up and go back home. Maybe he would be back before Dan woke up, and would be able to make a nice breakfast for the both of them. He was just turning around to go back to the station when he saw _it_.

A huge display in a candy store window. And front and center in the display was what Phil knew to be Dan's sugary weakness.

_Maltesers_.

And it wasn't any old box. It was a giant, king of the universe sized, far too big to be allowed, box. Even though Phil was against all those cliche valentine's gifts, like flowers or chocolate, Phil knew that this was different. Phil knew this was what Dan wanted and needed.

Phil walked to the door of the shop that offered the glorious box of chocolate. He went in, and was immediately surrounded by the warm friendly smell of sugar. Phil could spend hours in the shop, just taking in everything. But today Phil was on a mission. He located the giant box. He got an employee to load it into a cart, so he could wheel it home. He would have to walk all the way to their apartment pushing Dan's valentine's day gift.

When Phil got home, he struggled to get it up the stairs, hoping his neighbor didn't come out to ask what the noise was. The giant box of maltesers might be too hard to explain. When Phil finally lugged the box into the flat, he was relieved to see that Dan was still in bed. Phil decided it was time for him to wake up. He was too excited to see Dan's reaction.

“Dan!” Phil called loudly

“what do you want?” Came the sleepy, slightly annoyed response.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

“If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?”

“Alright, alright I'm coming.” Phil heard Dan's footsteps coming closer. Dan came into the living room, and his mouth dropped open wide.

“Happy valentines day!” Phil said cheerfully.

“You are literally the best person ever thank you so much,”

Dan said as he reached over to hug Phil. Dan then took the heavy box, and retreated back into his room.

_*three hours later*_

Phil hadn't seen Dan in three hours. Not since had taken the maltesers into his room. Phil decided to go check on him, and make sure he hadn't died of chocolate overload or something. The sight Phil found in Dan’s room was much stranger than he could have imagined.

Dan was laying in bed next to the open box of maltesers, making out with it?

Phil decided to let Dan live his dream. He just had one question.

“Dan, do you love me?”

“Of course,” came Dan's startled reply.

“Do you love me more than chocolate?”

“Well...”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
